DO YOU REMEMBER ME
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: CLOUD SE HA VUELTO UN HOMBRE SOLITARIO EN SU MEMORIA PERMANECE AQUEL MOMENTO CUANDO TODO ERA PERFECTO, PERO ¿SERÁ POSIBLE QUE ZACK TAN SOLO SEA UN RECUERDO?


**Do you remember me?**

Eterna Soledad, desconfiada de a razón humana que en la noble existencia de tus finos hilos conllevas el dolor y el sufrimiento de una inocente vida.

Quizá el destino sea el culpable de ello más desde su nacimiento fue marcado para ser el guardián de aquel sueño, prueba de la existencia de esa persona. Aquel a quien más amó en lo profundo de su corazón, de la misma forma le perdió a pesar de haberle escuchado en la oscuridad no le fue posible alcanzarle; ahora en sus recuerdos se mantiene como una parte vital de su ser inerte en la realidad en la realidad de todo lo que le rodea, cada día la herida se vuelve más profunda y dolorosa.

¿Cómo continuar?, es la pregunta que se hace este joven que alguna vez fue capaz de sonreír, cuando hubo una vida de verdad en la cual creer sin importar que todo fuese en su contra, todo lo que tenía sentido de alguna forma, sin embargo ahora es fatal el dolor que le aqueja pero no puede partir en su busca, porque aún recuerda aquella sonrisa que le daba fuerza para continuar y aquella última promesa.

-"viviré ambas vidas"

La noche caía en la fría ciudad en construcción, hacía dos años que todo había ocurrido, esa noche como desde entonces, el sueño de su pasado le acechaba constantemente no lograba pensar con claridad, en el día divagaba sin entender a lo que ocurría en su entorno.

-¿Cloud? –le llamó una chica pelinegra

-…

- Cloud

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento

- Yo también añoro nuestros recuerdos cuando éramos. . . una familia

Ante esto, el rubio se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a la salida. Fuera montó su motocicleta y partió. El comentario de Tifa le provocaba una tristeza aún mayor al reconocer su debilidad se sentía vulnerable y eso le avergonzaba, era su costumbre el huir para no enfrentar lo que tenía enfrente de esa forma no se sentía tan miserable.

-suspiró –Cloud… ¿por qué simplemente no te perdonas a ti mismo si tanto dolor te causa?

Cada vez que deseaba encontrar una razón para existir se refugiaba en el risco a las afueras de la ciudad donde ocurrió el suceso que le cambió, se prometió a sí mismo no olvidarlo, así en un monumento la espada convirtió, testigo del futuro.

Se sentó al lado de la espada como si esperara que fuese algo a ocurrir.

-Yo… permití que murieras

El tiempo transcurrió en una bella puesta de sol.

-Desearía que estuviese aquí para verlo

Sin percatarse, quedó dormido, al despertar se encontró en algún lugar que no lograba reconocer al instante se puso de pié atento a lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-Al fin despertaste

Se volvió a escuchar a quien le llamaba, su sorpresa fue inmensa al conocerle.

-¿Zack? –cerró los ojos- tonterías, desaparece

-Por más que cierres los ojos te aseguro que no desapareceré si eso es lo queintentas

Cloud abrió los ojos impresionado, en verdad deseaba que no fuese un sueño pero aí estaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Zack, en verdad eres tú?

-Por supuesto ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?

-Tú. . .

-¿Yo?

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Ah, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo quizá aún estés dormido

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que volvería temprano a casa para cenar pero cuando llegué ya te habías dormido

El rubio incrédulo miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación con una cama para dos y en la mesa de noche una fotografía de ambos.

-Pero por supuesto te perdono porque eres tú, Coludí chan

Juntó los labios de ambos en un roce.

-¿Qué, qué haces? –el rubio retrocedió sonrojado

-¿Cómo que, qué hago?, estoy besando a mi novio

-¿Novio?

-Cloud ¿también olvidaste que somos novios? O es que. . . –se adelantó seductoramente- ¿acaso quieres que te dé una muestra de amor?

El pelinegro empujó a su compañero tirándolo en la cama, se colocó encima sujetándole por las muñecas inmovilizándole; le besó en los labios, después siguió por el cuello provocando que el rubio soltara algunos gemidos involuntarios lo que encendía aún más a Zack, quien coló su mano bajo la camiseta de este, al percatarse le indicó que se detuviera.

-Za-Zack detente

-Vamos Cloud, llevamos dos años juntos y aún no. . . –dijo en un puchero- ¿es que ya no me quieres?

-Yo. . . -se sonrojó

-Te amo –dijo serio

- ¿Zack?

-Esperaré a que estés listo aún si debo esperar una eternidad, te estaré esperando. . .

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Cloud, algunos imágenes vinieron a su mente en ellas se encontraban Tifa, Vincent y los otros.

Inmediatamente la confusión se apoderó de él, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas intentando aclarar sus ideas por un instante olvidó a Zack.

-Ne, Cloud. . . ¿por qué no te perdonas?

Esas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al rubio; como un deja vu escuchó la spalbras que la pelinegra le repetía a cada instante preocupada por él.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento –habló el pelinegro- te hice prometer algo que te hiere

-¿Zack?

-Aquel día lo único que deseaba era tu libertad, no quería que fueras atado a una cadena como lo fue conmigo

Un nuevo recuerdo volvió, _"Si quieres ser Soldier esfuérzate"._

-Yo. . .

-Todo este tiempo –tomó el rostro de Cloud- he estado a tu lado cuidándote, pero sin pensarlo, mi recuerdo te ha hecho infeliz

-¡Te equivocas!

-¿Eh?

-Yo soy la prueba de tu existencia

Zack sonrió tiernamente.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque mi sacrificio te dio la oportunidad de alcanzar un nuevo futuro

La imagen de Zack comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

-Ya no estás sólo, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón. . .

Lo último que Cloud vislumbró fue una intensa luz, abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en el lugar que recordaba haberse quedado dormido, a un costado de la espada legado de su pasado.

Se puso de pié mirando a lo lejos en la ciudad, después de mucho tiempo sintió paz en su corazón sonriendo por ello.

-Gracias

Montó el vehículo aprisa a volver al 7th Heaven, el lugar que por estos años se había vuelto su hogar y muchas veces un refugio de su soledad, Tifa esperaba en la ventana con la mirada esperanzada en recuperar sus memorias junto al compañero de su niñez. Entonces escuchó a alguien entrar al lugar, miró a quien se encontraba frente a ella impresionada de su presencia.

-¿Cloud?

-Estoy en casa

La pelinegra dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que por tanto habían esperado a aparecer, frente a ella el rubio dirigía una leve sonrisa.

-Yo. . . ya no estoy solo. . .

* * *

CÓMO PUEDEN VER ÉSTA ES TAN SOLO UNA NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN DE ADVENT CHILDREN, PERO ESPERO LES AGRADE.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW, RESPONDERÉ LO ANTES POSIBLE.

YUKI HANEDA


End file.
